Male and female Fisher rats were exposed to 10-30 ppm Kepone via the diet for 51 days. At the end of dosing, they were assessed for neurobehavioral dysfunction using a battery of tests. Approximately 28 days after cessation of dosing, the rats were assessed for recovery of function. Binding characteristics of brain catecholamine systems will be assessed.